transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Reports Board Archive June 2029
Reports Message: 9/14 Posted Author Belfast Man Wins Dance Off Mon Jun 02 BBC 24 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ LIVE: Belfast "And in lighter news, Pierce Redgrave takes us to the city of Belfast, to tell us the story of a man who lost everything and won it all back." Backdrop of a crowded, cheering nightclub as a dark-haired reporter in dapper business dress addresses the camera with a tall, ginger-headed man in mirrorshades next to him. "Right, thank you Chester. I'm here in Belfast, Northern Ireland, where a local man with a surprising story has won the annual Belfast Dance-Off.. in style." "His name is Flann Saxon.." The image changes to that ginger-headed man in mirrorshades, dressed in baggy pants and white tank-top, executes an inspired Harlem Shake and transitions into an elegant popping wave. He switches into a series of pulse-racing elbow-pumps before turning and melting down into an inspired percolator. The crowd erupts into cheer. "..and just two days ago, he lost everything." As the video plays on of this peculiar man in mirror-shades breaks and shimmies, he voices over it, ".. I, uh, lost my brother and pop. They died. Horrible car accident. It was two days ago. I've lost everything.. Well. Everything but m'sense of step." The voice-over transitions back to the reporter, "Somehow, faced with such massive loss, young Mr. Saxon managed to enter the dance-off as a virtually unknown challenger and trounced the champion of the past three years, Shana McCafferty. When asked about her loss, Miss McCafferty had only this to say.." A tanned girl with short blonde hair grumbles, "Bit of a strange name, innit? Saxon? Not even native like Saxton or Sexton. Kinda weird, if ya ask me." To which, Flann shouts back with a raised fist, "Oy! It's better'n somethin' completely twonker like McKeacepeeker or something! Remember my name! Flann Saxon! Saxon! I might've lost everything but I can show that one man can get it all back and more..!" The reporter coughs. "Right. Well, there you have it -- Flann Saxon, a man who lost everything and now claims he'll get it all back. Only time will tell how. Back you to, Chester." "Thank you, Pierce. In other news, the drug Supercool has been gaining more notoriety as more reports of arrests over possession of the new drug have increased.." Reports Message: 9/15 Posted Author Dancing Saxon Tapped As Host! Tue Jun 03 FOX News ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ LIVE: San Francisco And now, perhaps, we'll remember his name for at least ten more minutes for his fifteen minutes of fame. Flann Saxon, the befated man who won an Irish dancing contest, has been signed on to host NBC's Meet The Press, the political magazine show that airs on Sundays. While producers have stated they intend to open the show up for more entertainment and sports icons, Saxon has stated his intention on mastering the political arena. Now.. for local news, as local real-estate mogul Tom Tingerton has been found, having apparently been beaten to death and thrown into Fisherman's Wharf. Due to the presence of Mr. Tingerton's stripped wallet, authorities are believing it to be a robbery gone bad as they launch their investigation.. Reports Message: 9/16 Posted Author San Francisco Chaos Wed Jun 04 CNN Bulletin ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ The CNN logo flashes on the screen as footage of a near riot in a shop is shown. "Shocking news in downtown San Francisco as the opening of a new store creates pandamonium due to the low low low prices!" Security camera footage is shown of Bumblebee smacking a humanized Soundwave across the store, and humanized Blaster being dragged off Soundwave. "Police are mystified as to the cause of all the violence, though one clue has come up." We see Rhiannon Slim-Dhance's hand being bitten by Blaze Renauld (human Foxfire to you and me) who is then dragged off her screaming "I'M A FOX! I'M A FOX!" Back in the studio, the newscaster is sitting next to a senior police officer. "The teenage boy who assaulted the police officer then drove off in a Volkswagon Beetle, for which he probably didn't have a liscense for. Chief Inspector Goole, what do you make of this?" The police officer leans forwards. "From words said, and the bite injuries, there is only one explanation. The attacker is probably a furry. He is dangerous and on the loose, and should anyone see him, do not approach him. And please tell your senator to support proposition 42 to ban the Furry menace, like we did with the Emos." The camera pans back to the newscaster. "Thanks Inspector. And now, onto our next story, the escape of condemned terrorist Ron A. Muck..." Reports Message: 9/17 Posted Author SC Recommends Witwicky as EDC CO Wed Jun 04 Marissa Faireborn ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ SECURITY COUNCIL RECOMMENDS WITWICKY FOR TOP EDC JOB New York - The UN Security Council has given its official recommendation to the General Assembly on the top EDC job as current Secretary General Spike Witwicky. In doing so, the Security Council has also recommended a drastic modification of the current Secretary General's job, moving him towards a more figure-head position. With Witwicky as one of those signing the recommendation, is clearly willing to take the job. The resolution is scheduled to be voted on sometime this week. Interim EDC Leader Marissa Faireborn said she was "excited" for the chance to work with the Secretary General during the EDC's restructuring. Reports Message: 9/18 Posted Author Diplomat Attacked by EDC Renegade Thu Jun 05 Compton Xabat ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ (Courtesy of the usual French propaganda/news service, Resseu d'Somethingorother:) CRAZED EDC RENEGADE ATTACKS AMBASSADOR XABAT In a shocking development earlier today, an EDC renegade soldier, believed to be known as Jayson Redfield, brutally attacked Ambassador Compton Xabat while he was giving a speech to a crowd in Paris. A stunned audience watched in horror as Jayson beat the ambassador and even threatened to shoot him. Fortunately, security was able to escort the crazed EDC trooper away before he could assassinate the ambassador. (The report is accompanied by footage of Jayson kicking and punching Xabat.) However, Jayson managed to escape from security and his current whereabouts in the country are unknown. If you spot this dangerous individual, shoot on sight or contact the police immediately! (No mention is made of how Xabat retaliated. In particular, how he *shot and stabbed* Jayson.) Reports Message: 9/19 Posted Author Picard Speaks! Thu Jun 05 Picard ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Picard appears in front of a live audience! He smiles and holds up a picture of Jayson Angel Redfield. He begins to speak, "I... Antoinne-Rigide Picard... have a dirty secret. And I am going to come clean." Someone in the crowd yells, "Wait, you are Mister Clean? That explains the baldness!" Picard frowns and continues, "No, this is about a family member. The EDC boy who attaced Compton Xabat. You see... he is my great-nephew. And I am proud of him. Ever since he has came to France, he would roughhouse with his boyfriends that he just made... You see, Jayson is really a friendly smashing young lad if you got a chance to meet him. He normally likes to play with his boyfriends. I witnessed it! I still believe the EDC are terrorists either as they have made my Jayson gay with excitment as he would fly out with his boyfriends to attack innocent Decepticons. However, no matter how gay Jayson is is with glee for the EDC... he is still family. Jayson, we can work this out. Just behave and stop getting our country ticked off at you." Picard grins and leaves. What a shame that his nice message about Jayson had something lost in the translation. Reports Message: 9/20 Posted Author Ad: Watch SAXON! Thu Jun 05 NBC Superstation ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ A thrilling advertisement appears as you watch television! "Never before has there been such hard-hitting journalism!" "SAXON: a profile of courage in fearsome times!" "This Sunday, your world will be forever transformed as Flann SAXON brings you two WORLD exclusives on Meet the Press! First: Mummy, May I Knight Terror!? Exclusive interviews with the deposed, so-called evil Norwegian monarch AND the reigning King of Carbombya! Then: the Secret Invasion! A story so frightening, you won't believe your eyes! Is the world under threat by its champions from outerspace!? Only SAXON can uncover the startling truth about the AUTOBOTS! "Watch SAXON! Flann SAXON on Meet the Press. Sundays, 10 AM, NBC Superstation!" "SAXON: a name you can trust." Reports Message: 9/21 Posted Author Philly Int'l Fiasco Mon Jun 16 Frenzy ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ NBC 10, the Philadelphia affiliate of NBC. ".. and as of this morning, all flights out of Philadelphia International Airport have been temporarily grounded following a Decepticon attack at midnight. All incoming flights have been rerouted to the Northeast Philadelphia Airport for the time being. Officials are reporting heavy damage to the airport's air-traffic control tower, along with several jets being completely destroyed and portions of the terminal and concourse heavily damaged. Thankfully, only minimal human casualties have resulted, thanks to the timely intervention of Earth Defense Command and the lone Autobot Bumblebee. More at 11. Onto sports..." Reports Message: 9/22 Posted Author Dr. Arkeville returns! Tue Jun 17 Associated Press ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ (Courtesy of the AP:) MAD SCIENTIST TRIES TO CONQUER PLANET, FAILS The world faced a tremendous disappointment this Tuesday when a scientist known as Professor Whitmore claimed to have invented a weather control device. Although initially he claimed that his goals were altruistic, his true sinister goals became apparent when he revealed that he was actually the renegade scientist Dr. Arkeville, wanted by virtually every nation on Earth for crimes against humanity. He used his weather control device to spawn two massive hurricanes, and as they bore down on Autobot City and New Crystal City, Dr. Arkeville played a pre-recorded message explaining his intention to destroy those cities as a show of his power, and demanded that the UN submit to him or else he would rip apart the entire planet as well. However, quick thinking by the Autobots and the EDC prevented the hurricanes from hitting their targets. Their efforts also resulted in the dissipation of the super-hurricanes, the destruction of the weather-control device, and the capture of Dr. Arkeville, who was taken to the Arkhum Asylum for the Criminally Disturbed.* Reporter Amber McKenzie was on-scene and reported that Dr. Arkeville was using his infamous "Hypno-Chips" to force the local security guards to obey his every whim. Reports from local hospitals state that they believe they will be able to remove the chips without harm. Decepticon interference was reported to be "mild, but patriotic." *A lawsuit by DC comics forced this institution to change its name in 2015. Reports Message: 9/23 Posted Author Bald Eagle Brutalized Wed Jun 18 Americon ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ (Again, from the AP:) BALD EAGLE SENSELESSLY BEATEN BY AUTOBOT, EDC SOLDIER, AND STRANGE WOMAN An attack on a bald eagle was captured on security camera footage at a local gas station earlier today. Apparently, an EDC exo-suit held the eagle upside down while an Autobot, known as Bumblebee, punched it in the back of the head. A strange woman also attacked the rare bird by hitting it on the head with a broom. Video footage of the attack may be found at the AP's website by searching for "bald eagle brutalized." (Glancing at the footage seems to, at least on the surface, confirm the story. The footage is a poor quality black and white video, showing what seems to be a bald eagle held in place by an exo-suit. The eagle is then attacked by Bumblebee and then the woman in a way that appears to corroborate the story, though, again, it's hard to tell how much damage they're really doing. Oddly, though, footage of the event before and after the attacks is not available.) Reports Message: 9/24 Posted Author Six Lasers Open for the Olympics Thu Jun 19 Scrapper ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Broadcast from one end of the Galaxy to the other in every conceivable language, modified to be culture appropriate. Soft but quick orchestra music plays to an expansive starfield, growing in intensity as the camera slowly pans downwards until a massive white boxy space station with numerous arms stretching outwards, all containing docks, habitat areas, and other station modules fills the camera. A distinctive insignia consisting of six multi-coloured laser beams shooting upwards from a triangular base is emblazoned on several of the modules. The camera pans below the station, and the words 'SIX LASERS INC PRESENTS...' appear in large white block letters. The camera pans past this, revealing a snowy ice covered planet some will recognize as Nepsa, the planet of a recent infamous ski competition. At a blazing speed, the view zooms in through the thick cloud cover to the ski slopes themselves, where a varied group of aliens and robots are having a snowball fight. In the background is a snow-themed amusement park. The camera pulls back again out into space, revealing the words 'WORKING WITH MONACUS AND CYBERTRON...' The starfield shifts as the camera streaks forward, zipping to another, lava and ash covered world known as Thrull. The view moves in to show the magma flows themselves, where a pair of gladiator robots are battling each other on and around the few rocky, stable parts. Again the camera pulls back to a starfield. The orchestra music is moving at a rapid pace now. The view pans up, showing the words 'THE NEWEST IN INTERGALACTIC TOURISM EXCITEMENT...'. The camera warps to the side, this time descending upon a smaller hub-like space station. The view pierces the bulkhead, showing the interior. Aliens and robots of all walks and life are enjoying a casino atmosphere. Everyone has a drink of some sort in their hands. People are talking, laughing, and gambling. The camera flies through an exterior window. There's a bright flash, and suddenly the view shows the Cybertronian Olympic Grounds in Crystal City. The angle is very flattering for the venues. The music shifts to an upbeat techno theme. 'ALONG WITH THE INTRODUCTION OF SIX LASERS OVER CYBERTRON...' There's another flash, and we return to a view of the Grand Central Station. The camera slowly circles it while the music builds to a crescendo. Along with the Six Lasers logo, more words appear: THE 2029 GALACTIC OLYMPICS AUGUST 8th Contact information for the famous tourism destination appears for a few moments, and then the broadcast fades. Reports Message: 9/25 Posted Author New Park Purchase Sat Jun 21 CNN ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ The CNN logo flashes up on screen, showing an outside report, the reporter wearing a safari jacket and standing in a lush savanna. "This is Dirk Douglas for CNN, reporting on the surprise buyout of Africa's national endangered wildlife park by an eccentric British millionaire. This park is home to thousands of endangered species, many of them the only ones of their type. Here with me is the new owner, to talk about his plans." "TOODLE PIP!" says Lord Chumley, an aging British fellow, encased in a life-giving exoskeleton. He too is in a safari suit, but also holding a very large elephant gun. "Well, when I saw those jolly poor chaps who were in charge here in such financial difficulties, I had to step in!" He puts a monacle in his eye. It twinkles. "Animals are so important to me, their cute eyes, their rosy cheeks, their stuffable faces... I can absolutely guarantee that every single animal here will be /taken care of/" At this point, he cocks his rifle. Dirk pulls at his collar nervously. "Uh, Lord Chumley. There's also reports of a gigantic oil reserve under the land. Can you reassure us that you won't be selling up to mine the area for its precious energy reserve?" Lord Chumley smiles under his gigantic moustache. "Oh dear boy, no. You can't hun-HELP oil after all. I just want to HELP animals. HELP them a lot." Reports Message: 9/26 Posted Author BIG GAME HUNTER HUNTED Sun Jun 22 Associated Press ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ (Courtesy of the AP) Earlier today the noted game hunter, Lord Chumley was arrested by UN security forces assisted by the Autobots after a skirmish in his African nature reserve. Chumley, 103, is a world-renowned figure in the field of hunting and genocide, having hunted many species to extinction, from the largest elephant to the smallest fly, and even several strata of rocks. It was recently believed that he had turned over a new leaf when he purchased Africa's largest nature reserve, pledging to protect all the endangered animals there. Instead he turned it into a Machiavellian deathtrap. "This is a tragedy" said a spokesman for the park's trust. "No-one could have seen it coming. It was a complete shock." Lord Chumley is currently being held at Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane, awaiting extensive psychoanalysis. However, this has caused outrage from Britain, who state that though Chumley's crime took place on international soil, he has the right to be extradited and tried in Britain. In a statement from Prime Minister Tennant's office, a spokesman informed the press that "Britain of course has a high intolerance of criminal activities, but we will not see a British citizen held in such appalling conditions. We demand he be extradited back to Britain immediately, where he will face trial and a strict sentence. Often we have been criticized for the laxity of our punishments, but I can inform you that the maximum sentence for Chumley would be a nine month probationary order, an ankle tag fitted, and a stern letter sent to his home address." Lord Chumley's lawyers have already petitioned the European Court of Human Rights to fight the extradition order, declaring the punishment he faces in his home country 'horrific' and 'inhumane'. America has yet to respond to the request, but as a warning, Britain has begun to embargo America, cutting off all supplies of precious Marmite, salad cream and digestive biscuits, forcing a crisis and panic buying. Reports Message: 9/27 Posted Author RE: BIG GAME HUNTER HUNTED Sun Jun 22 Associated Press ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ (Courtesy of the AP) When asked about the sudden embargo following Britain's request to extradite Lord Chumley, US Attorney General Simms had only this to say, "Marmite? Salad cream? Digestive biscuits? Who has even heard of these products? The British government cannot just bully the American people by removing fictitious products our shelves. I mean, seriously. Only someone who studies British culinary habits would even begin to recognise digestive biscuits as cookies. Why don't they just say cookies? And, we don't even stock British cookies. Nobody does. Except for those Walkers's butter shortbread delights and those, as far as we know, are Scottish at best. Prime Minister Tennant must be clear: no government, least of all the United States of America, will be bullied on legal matters based off something as ridiculous as a 'salad cream.' Is that anything like putting sour cream on a taco salad?" Reports Message: 9/28 Posted Author Texas Blaze Sun Jun 22 Amber MacKenzie ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ The report begins with a long pan of the charred, ash-coated fire zone in Texas. The bare, blackened branches of devastated mesquite and "live" oak trees stretch upwards like skeletal fingers as ash gently falls from the skies like a warped version of snow. Workers, both human and Transformer, labor at various tasks, the majority clearing the rubble and others focused on rescuing injured wildlife, livestock, and pets abandoned in the sudden evacuations. In the background, Groove and Beachcomber tenderly cuddle cheeping birds and a softly mewing kitten. "June 21, 2020, one day after one of the worst crude oil spills in Texas history and its accompanying fire. Hundreds are left homeless, many have been hospitalized for smoke inhalation and minor injuries gained during the hurried evacuation. Miraculously, no human casualties, though five evacuees suffered non-fatal heart attacks attributed to the stress. Property damage is estimated at tens of millions of dollars. "According to Autobot Sky Lynx, the Decepticons raided this region of Texas last night, presumably for oil. In a attempt to stop one of the Decepticons, Sky Lynx set the oil on fire, thinking that he could keep it under control as he might a forest fire. As we all can see, oil fires cannot be handled the same way as wildfires. He takes complete responsibility for the results of his mistake and offers apologies to all citizens of Texas who have been affected by this disaster. "The President has promised federal aid in the cleanup efforts. Sky Lynx has promised Autobot assistance as well. According to experts in the field, it may be months before the cleanup is done, let alone the resumption of oil production. "As far as ecological effects go, the scientists are still scrambling just to assess the damage, let alone the impact this will have on the state's ecology. "Amber MacKenzie, Earthwatch News. Reports Message: 9/29 Posted Author French inter-government documents Sun Jun 22 Keeper ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ From: French Military - Scientific Advancement Department To: Prime Minister Picard Good day, sir. Earlier this evening A fallen Cybertronian was recovered outisde the town of Depardeau. The being is horribly damaged but lives. It has so far been unidentified as any Cybertronian on record, but study shows it is one of the larger of their kind. The alien is under heavy guard despite its incapacitated state. We await the word of your authority on how to proceed. A private jet has been schedled and breakfast coffee and croissants will be served fresh for your flight. A limo will be waiting to take you to our facilities here for your personal inspection of the Cybertronian. We request forwarding preliminary orders on whether or not you wish us to do what we can to restore some consciousness and communicative abilities in this alien before your visit. Yours faithfully, Dr. Jacques LaRoque, Director of Scientific Advancement P.S. - How would you like your limosine bar to be stocked? Reports Message: 9/30 Posted Author Re: Texas Fire Mon Jun 23 Amber MacKenzie ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Today, I received an official statement from Jazz, representing the Autobots. The following is a direct quote: "We'll do our best to be up-front and honest, because in our experience the best way to spin something like this is not to spin it at all - just lay out the facts. As we see it, the facts are that it was a tough situation, and what Sky Lynx did was what seemed right to him at the time, in the circumstances. The Autobots have done (and will continue to do) our best to contain the damage and aid in recovery of the region. Sky Lynx has admitted his mistake, and will be temporarily stepping down from his position of command within the Autobot forces. This will give him much more time to work directly with Terran authorities - both EDC and local - to help in any way he can, any way they deem fit. We feel they will know best what needs to be done and why, and how best Sky Lynx can help, so anything they ask of him, within reason, will be done." Amber MacKenzie, Earthwatch News Reports Message: 9/31 Posted Author DC Comics sues Asylum Mon Jun 23 Associated Press ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ (From the AP:) DC COMICS SUES ARKHAM ASYLUM FOR COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT DC Comics has filed a lawsuit against the troubled Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane for apparently violating its trademarks. "Arkham Asylum" is a fictional place within the DC Comics universe and is frequently used by them as a setting. As a result of prior legal threats by DC Comics, in 2015 the Asylum was forced to change its name to "Arkhum Asylum for the Criminally Disturbed." Now, however, the Asylum appears to grown spiteful of DC Comics' legal threats. "Yeah, that's right," Asylum Administrator Richard Patachio was quoted as saying. "It's ARKHAM Asylum for the Criminally Insane, and there's nothing those jerks at DC Comics can do about it. In fact? Check this out..." The Administrator then ordered all of the Asylum's searchlights to be turned on, revealing that they all projected an image of the famous Bat signal. In reply, DC Comics President Phil Weebler had this to say. "Those guys at the Asylum better be careful. Remember what happened with Captain Marvel? When people steal ideas from us--even if they didn't really steal them, but we like to think they do--the price they pay is heavy indeed. And just like Captain Marvel (our version), we might just end up owning Arkham Asylum. Might wanna think about that, Richie!" The Lovecraft estate had no comment on the matter. Reports Message: 9/32 Posted Author French inter government document Mon Jun 23 Keeper ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ To: Prime Minister Picard FRom: Doctor Jaque LaRoque, Head of Military Science Research Dear Prime Minister, I regret to inform you that the reason for our request for your visit has been removed. Subject has escaped. Security is baffled as they review camera footage. The subject, which we thought near dead and too weak to pose a threat, managed to outsmart every security meassure and proceedure in place as if it had wrote the book on them. It made its way outside the holding building undetected and soon after an Autobot ship arrived to take it away. Decepticon forces also arrived, seemingly having raced the Autobots to our research facility. They engaged eachother breifly. The subject, while escaping under fire of our security staff, managed to dig up a piece of the lot and throw it at one of our security towers,. It was heavily damaged but none of our people were injured. The subject escaped in the shuttle and the Decepticons removed themselves after that. This missed opportunity is regretable to all of us here. We hope we get another such in the future. In the meantime, our other projects continue to progress and we hope you will be consoled, if not pleased at the ongoing work we do here. Continued confidence in our projects through generous funding remains key to our success. Sincerely yours, Doctor J LaRoche. Reports Message: 9/33 Posted Author London Evacuated Fri Jun 27 Guy Mantooth ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ BBC News. "This is Guy Mantooth, on-location. This morning, London is in a state of panic. Under the cover of night, the capital of the British Empire has been attacked by a Decepticon fleet. Businesses and buildings, roads, and Marmite factories have all been bombed." Some grainy, bystander video of blue Decepticon-marked A-10s dropping bombs over the city. A lavender Decepticon jet is seen ripping a lamppost from the ground and using it as a crowbar against another building. "Earth Defense Coalition response was slow but managed to take some control." Another video of Noah Wolfe gunning down ripping apart another lavender Decepticon with the Exo-Armor Warthog's high-powered rifle. "Authorities have called for the immediate, temporary evacuation of London until EDC and Protectobot joint-efforts can prevent further damage and attempt rescues. Refugees will be moved to emergency relief shelters.. but already we are hearing that the group 'England for the English' has already proclaimed that any non-English Brits will not be welcomed. As of now, the loss of life and property damage has yet to be determined. This is Guy Mantooth, on-location, reporting for BBC News." Reports Message: 9/34 Posted Author Six Lasers Spotlight: Cybertron Mon Jun 30 Scrapper ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Broadcast from one end of the Galaxy to the other in every conceivable language, modified to be culture appropriate. Much media attention on Earth, Cybertron, and planet Junk are given to related upcoming events. Again, there is no spoken dialog. The camera starts off above Cybertron, looking downwards towards its south pole. Soothing, quiet music plays in the background as the camera zooms into Cybertron's atmosphere. The metal ground rapidly approaches before the camera settles on a flattering skyline view of Crystal City's front gates. Omega Supreme stands guard, ever vigilant. In front of the gates is the Cybertronian Olympic Stadium Grounds, used last year during the Olympics. The words 'A CITY REBUILT FROM THE RAVAGES OF WAR...' appear in white block letters. Although the Olympic site looks sparkling and beautiful, they also appear empty. Aside from a few Cybertronians walking the streets, there's no sign of life. The open-air stadium's stands can be seen, and there's nobody here. The background soundtrack builds up to a musical sting as the view transcends, using computer imagery, to a modified skyline of the Olympic grounds. There's an extra dash of colour here and there from balloons and banners. A sign bears the Six Lasers logo. But most importantly, the streets are filled with aliens and Cybertronians. From the packed crowd in the stadium there's clearly an event going on. The words 'A HISTORIC INTERGALATIC EVENT...' appear. The camera now zips through the Olympic site's streets, zooming over the heads of tourists, all set to pump money into the Cybertronian economy, such as it is. The music is now a peppy number, and the camera stops in front of an entirely new section of the grounds. This sector has a large doughnut shaped spacebridge. The signs suggest it leads to the rest of the Six Lasers solar system. Presumably there's another spacebridge at the other end leading back. The camera resumes its rapid flyby as the words 'INTRODUCING SIX LASERS OVER CYBERTRON' appear. The camera finishes the low flyby of the artist's interpretation of the Cybertronian Olympic grounds before pulling back up once more to Cybertron's orbit, again looking down at the southern pole. The music fades back to its quiet, soothing tone to conclude the broadcast. THE 2029 GALACTIC OLYMPICS AUGUST 8th Contact information appears before the transmission ends. Category:Reports